


Her birthday|她的生日

by WindPassNight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday|生日, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindPassNight/pseuds/WindPassNight
Summary: 2018年Jaehee生日时给她写的一个小段落。





	Her birthday|她的生日

总觉得Jaehee姐会是忙到忘记自己生日的人……毕竟年底真的太忙啦，除了公司年终事务之外，还有例行的圣诞慈善晚会要打理。

脑补了月初在日历上写满了日程，写到“生日”的第一笔，又觉得大概没有时间庆祝，默默擦掉的Jaehee姐，终于在处理完圣诞晚会的26号凌晨彻底遗忘了自己的生日。

之后核对了好两天的账务表格，工作时间愈发长起来，在选购咖啡时思考晚上睡在公司的可行性，遂又放弃。偶尔从表格中脱身，按照手机地提醒事项去会议室准备会议用文稿，被不知从哪里蹿出来的RFA众人跟巨大蛋糕吓了好大一跳，终于回想起自己擦掉“生日”的那件事情。

众人见Jaehee平静地摘掉眼镜，像是要揉着太阳穴、用无奈的口吻说：“你们啊……”的样子，完全没预料到她的眼泪忽然掉下来了，顿时为了找纸巾乱成一团。Yoosung几乎要拆了蛋糕餐具里的纸给Jaehee擦眼泪，还好被MC拦下来了，餐纸最后被换成了MC的手帕。


End file.
